


Interruption || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: ok I’m a kakashi slut and these are my thirsty hours laksksk and I love the way you write smut so I want to request a scenario where hokage kakashi and his s/o are making out hard in his office but then someone enters to talk to kakashi but his s/o is like no way I’m stopping this and gets under his desk and starts teasing him and gives him a blowjob 👀💦💦
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Interruption || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: ok I’m a kakashi slut and these are my thirsty hours laksksk and I love the way you write smut so I want to request a scenario where hokage kakashi and his s/o are making out hard in his office but then someone enters to talk to kakashi but his s/o is like no way I’m stopping this and gets under his desk and starts teasing him and gives him a blowjob 👀💦💦

The feeling of your lips against his was familiar. The surroundings of his office were like home. The two of you had grown a new found love for having your excursions in his office. Faint footsteps were coming from down the hallway, Kakashi turned his head and broke the kiss. He was watching the door. Thoughts ran through his head. Had he locked the door? He was pretty sure he had. 

As his lips moved back toward yours he heard the knock. You leaned forward and pushed your lips toward him, but he stopped you. “Kakashi, they can’t get in, don’t worry about it. You said you were going to lock it.”

That’s when his eyes grew wide. As the realization hit he placed his hands on your hips and started sliding you off his lap. “I forgot to lock it. You distracted me goddammit.” He watched as the door handle started to turn and the familiar voice of Yamato could be heard. “Get under the desk.”

You slowly climbed under, annoyed with him hiding you. You could have just gone to sit on the couch, it’s not like the whole village didn’t know that two of you were together. But Kakashi Hatake couldn’t risk anyone finding out that he was doing lewd things in his office.

Kakashi greeted Yamato. “Sorry, I didn’t hear your knocks, what’s up?” He awkwardly waved to him as he felt your hands sliding up his thighs. You knew it would anger him, but you also knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist.  
You slowly cupped his bulge in your hands and squeezed tenderly. Kakashi’s eyes grew wide and Yamato looked puzzled. “Lord Hokage, are you alright?”

Kakashi cleared his throat. “I’m fine.” He leaned forward on his desk as he felt your hands unzipping his pants. He knew full well that his length was already ready for you. It had been before Yamato had shown up. You pulled his underwear down some, letting his erection free. As your hands grasped his length he made an odd noise that caused another odd look from the man standing before him. “I’m just feeling a little under the weather, that’s all.”

“Maybe you should go home and rest then. We can handle things for the rest of the day if you need us to.” 

Kakashi was writhing in your hands now. He shook his head as an answer to Yamato as he felt your mouth envelop his hard cock, afraid that if he said anything he would give you away. 

Yamato was concerned. “You don’t seem like you’re well Lord Sixth. No one would blame you.”

Your tongue circled his tip and he slouched in his chair some, giving you further leverage over him. “Maybe I will take the rest of the day. I’ll come and find you when I’m ready to leave. I have just a few things left unfinished.”

You knew exactly what was coming to you as your head bobbed up and down, his girth stretching your mouth. Kakashi placed his hand on the side of his chair, grasping it so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Yamato nodded and bowed to him, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Kakashi placed his hand in your hair and tugged some, pulling you out from under the desk. You knelt before him, his cock still hard and ready for you, pre-cum glistening on the tip. “If you want to be that way then I suggest you get over here and sit on it like a good girl.” You bit your lip as he scolded you, just the sight of you biting it pushing him further. He grabbed your arm and pulled you over to him, pushing the bottom of your dress up as you fell onto his lip. “Now ride it as daddy wants.”


End file.
